


暗涌

by KabaKun



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, 公路旅行
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: “他不喜欢他们看他的眼神，像在审视某种他们不了解的事物，带着愚昧的恐惧和崇拜，还有水蛭般贪婪的求知欲。他害怕自己看着卢西安时也是同一种眼神。”
Relationships: Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg
Kudos: 6





	暗涌

**Author's Note:**

> *献给吾友@莫以声♥️其实就是想借着艾伦的生日，祝您永远怀有诗人般的热情与好奇心~  
> *是之前一直想写的墨西哥之旅，但能力有限，文笔稀烂，望见谅。

到达火山时距离天亮只剩三两个小时了，考虑到车里唯一清醒的是卢西安的狗，他们决定跳过搭帐篷的步骤，在车上将就过夜。

艾伦望着这荒野的星空，醉醺醺的大脑沐浴在虫鸣声里。他想起两天前自己还在纽约的公寓里，因为没有热水洗澡而焦躁，转眼间便跨越了两个国家的边界、为自己能否活过下一秒而提心吊胆，这一切的起因不过是卢西安的一句“杰克病了，你陪我去墨西哥吧”。

外界声称卢西安自出狱以来像变了个人：曾经的花蝴蝶如今蓄起了胡须，戴着样式老土的近视眼镜，变得规矩守礼了。只有与卢西安关系亲密的几个好友才知道，他还是那个想到什么就做什么的卢西安·卡尔，他没有戒烟戒酒，更不会赶在宵禁前回家。这些年来，他们之中变化最大的人反而是琼。

他们到达威廉在墨西哥的住处时，琼穿着廉价的薄布裙，坐在蚊虫横飞的沙发上抽烟。她那双漂亮的黑眼睛因吸毒的缘故而深陷，没有化妆，只潦草地涂了圈口红，但她比从前更美了，像生错地方的血玫瑰，气数将近却灿烂异常。她自己也清楚这一点，于是更卖力地挥洒这种颓废的美。卢西安彻底被她迷住了，艾伦当时还不甚明白，但已有预感——这趟旅行是两个不想活的人相约最后的狂欢。

这时，卢西安将自己的外套搭在琼的身上，翻过前排的车座挤进艾伦的毛毯里。他醉得太厉害了，艾伦惊觉他们唯一的司机很有可能全程都闭着眼睛在开车，他神经兮兮地对天呢喃：“上帝保佑，卢西安没把车开下悬崖或是撞到某棵树上叫我们粉身碎骨。”

卢西安伸出脑袋，半睁的绿眼睛里有嘲讽的笑意，“艾伦妈妈在祈祷了。”

“别闹了，卢！我们得确保琼和孩子们的安全。”

“是琼让我试试这破车能开多快的，况且……”他打了个嗝，混有啤酒和口红的味道，艾伦称它为“卡尔香水”，“孩子们都喜欢冒险，诗人也是。”

“那你属于哪一种？”

“冒险。”他说完便像猫一样将脑袋塞进毛毯里，含糊道：“晚安，艾尔。”

艾伦是被孩子们的笑声吵醒的，他睁开眼，看见几只猴子正从他们手里拿薯片，然后飞快地窜进草丛里。其中一只跃出敞篷车时，爪子在车身上刮出几道痕，卢西安只是跟着孩子们哈哈大笑，好像那辆车不属于他似的。

在一家脏兮兮的小卖部吃过早餐后，卢西安坚持要到更靠近火山的地方，琼出乎意料地劝他到此为止，艾伦猜想是因为她的两个孩子。

若是能被阻止，他就不叫卢西安·卡尔了。

轰隆声从四面八方传来，几乎要盖过他们的引擎声，孩子们还未有生死的概念，只顾趴在地上听这大自然的心跳。

艾伦放弃了无用的抗议，安慰自己死于火山喷发总比死于醉驾要浪漫。一想到他和卢西安的名字——当然还有琼和孩子们的，但无所谓了——将以近乎永恒的方式被相提并论，并且刊登在墨西哥和纽约各大媒体的头版他便兴奋不已。他希望大自然起码能给他们留一副尸骨，好让世人看到他至死仍将他毕生的挚友拥在怀中，他们的好友会在葬礼上祝福艾伦终于如愿以偿。

琼大概会被视作伟大的母亲，虽然她痛恨这个称谓。至于比尔——可怜的比尔，祝愿他的新男友能抚平他失去家人和朋友的伤痛。

可事实是他和孩子们留守在原地，原本应该在他怀内的挚友却和那位伟大的母亲一起不见了踪影。这仿佛是对艾伦未来的一种暗示：在紧跟着卢西安的那拨人里，他还要再降一级，排在他的妻儿之后。他突然被某个模糊的念头缠住——卢西安跟他说过的，当时他们都有点醉：

我订婚了。

鉴于卢西安近年来不止一次说过同样的话，艾伦自然地便将它视作一次酒后幻觉，又或者是他无数噩梦里的一个。酒会醒，梦也会醒，然后一切照常。可一种极端的恐怖在地层下蠢蠢欲动，明明酝酿的是烧毁一切的酷热，寒意却从他的脚底升腾，令他连落荒而逃的机会都没有。

他烦躁地踢开了脚边的易拉罐，从口袋里摸出纸笔，写起诗来。

卢西安和琼回来时看上去像对连体婴。卢西安身上的水珠渗透了敞开的衬衫，乳白的胸膛因日晒或别的什么原因而透着玫瑰红；他没戴眼镜，于是森林的绿意直射入他的眼睛，他一抬眼便流露出整个夏天的风情；他迈着轻快的步伐朝这边走来，金发凌乱，嘴角上扬，像只刚偷吃完的猫。琼立刻拥抱了她的两个孩子，一边用毛巾擦拭头发。卢西安说他们在森林里找到了一个湖，艾伦只是笑了笑，傻瓜都能猜到那里刚刚上演了怎样旖旎的风光。

午饭后，一行人一起到湖边，孩子们在碧波中畅快地游泳，卢西安喝了点酒，从车里取了把枪说要打几只兔子吃，艾伦想要跟上去但未果。

琼在他身旁坐下，目光却一直在孩子的身上。

“卢西安什么都能接受，但唯独受不了‘爱’。我要是跟他谈‘爱’，他就算只剩下一双腿，也会连夜奔出墨西哥再也不见我的。不过我也没打算说。”

“想想办法吧，艾伦，你可是诗人。”

整趟旅途中，唯有这句话最接近往日的琼，她酷爱用这种预言性的口吻说话，将整个文学殿堂当作她的私人后花园，她欢喜时便抬手折一支芬芳献给朋友，更多时候则关上门独享这满园的春色。艾伦在想，如果当初自己没有撮合她和威廉，这朵落单的玫瑰是否会生长得更健康。

晚上，艾伦和卢西安睡在同一个帐篷里。火山活动的声音在他身下轰轰地闹了整晚，他闭上眼，心跳随着这震动在地面迅速蔓延，一路返回到他们今天途经的小镇、琼和威廉的家、国界之间滚烫的沙石路、纽约第十五街西三十五号的房间……最终到达一九四三年冬天那栋震荡的公寓，卢西安站在门口笑说“艾伦梦游仙境”。

男男女女在这房子里上蹿下跳，像困在纸盒里发狂的幼兽。他发现这盒子像一颗心脏——它所在的国家的心脏，病入膏肓仍竭力用浑浊的血浆喂养她的孩子，另一边又用那维持他们生命的脐带将他们勒死。这一代的生命被迫过早地挣脱母体，不论他们本身是否已具备独自生活的能力。但既然这位母亲为他们输入的是浸毒的血，他们日后给自己找到的，也只能是这类慢性毒药般的养分。面目狰狞的评论家不愿承认，这些疯狂的年轻人才是他们当中最像母亲的儿女，他们继承了她所有的狂暴与阴郁，又拼尽全力想要砍断这致命的纽带。

艾伦后知后觉地意识到这血脉的另一端连着卢西安。通过地壳的震动，他在这一端感受到了卢西安的心跳，和他的一样、和这个时代一样，它前所未有地勇猛，同时也面临着崩坏。他们生为同族，最终也会死于同样的匮乏或滥用，艾伦固执地将这视为某种意义上的同生共死。

第二天他们开到了一个小镇上，琼跟两个孩子在木板搭成的旅馆里休息，卢西安提议他和艾伦到集市上买些纪念品，带回去给他的女朋友以及卧病在床的杰克。艾伦从未如此怨恨过卢西安突如其来的温柔，这个词不该出现在卢西安的字典里。

他们穿过街道时引来了无数当地人的目光。艾伦逐渐认识到那个被赋予浪漫、颓唐的美学色彩的国家，只是养尊处优的文人虚构出来的仙境，他透过因炎热而扭曲的空气，只看见贫穷、饥荒和挣扎的生命力。他不喜欢他们看他的眼神，像在审视某种他们不了解的事物，带着愚昧的恐惧和崇拜，还有水蛭般贪婪的求知欲。他害怕自己看着卢西安时也是同一种眼神。

卢西安送给他一把小刀，刀柄上镶嵌着翠绿的宝石，因磨损而显得黯淡，但刀刃仍是像新的一样，像卢西安犀利的言语。艾伦在刀刃的倒影中看到卢西安正望着他——与此同时，威廉正在巴西的某个旧货市场上相中了另一把小刀，它的刀刃上也映着两个人，与他同行的青年的脸在这冷光中变得诡异，古老森林飘来的水珠蒸发后又随着龙头流入人体，最终顺着威廉脸上的皱纹滴落在这把数度易主的冷刃上。威廉也许已经预料到了，一个月后他会站在某间磨刀铺前失声痛哭——艾伦则没有想到，今年的圣诞他差点将这刀刃刺进自己的胸膛；他更加猜不到的是，这趟令人窒息的旅程在很多年之后会被他美化成一次壮丽的告别——他和他年轻的爱人的永别。

但此刻，他只是站在这个简陋的地摊前面，一遍又一遍地抚摸这柄短刀，试图在它身上探寻爱人的脉络。

他们在镇上逛到了深夜，事实上只是不停地喝酒、唱歌。快要到达住处时，卢西安突然在后巷里拦住了艾伦，他的唇几乎贴在了艾伦的耳朵上：

“你为什么不试一试它呢？”

“什么？”

“那把刀。”

艾伦从衬衫左边的口袋里取出那把小刀，将它拔出刀鞘，“怎么试？”

卢西安握住他持刀的手，牵引刀锋在空气中划出惊异的弧线。艾伦似乎感觉到喉结被冷光划伤的疼痛，接着是大动脉、锁骨、心脏……但他没有丝毫的恐惧，因为爱人手中的刀刃如糖似蜜，他会为了品尝这甘甜而失去善辩的巧舌，他会为了承受如爱人眼光的刀尖而剜去双眼，只要卢西安开口，他可以永远放弃那双流溢着诗歌的手。

可这圣物最终只在他的指尖如吻般滑过，血液缓慢地在伤口汇聚，像皇冠上艳丽的红宝石。他明白，从此他的指尖只会奔涌属于卢西安的诗句。

他的缪斯傲慢地说道：

“你们顺从的模样真叫人恶心。”

他说完的同时跌在艾伦的怀里，发出几声不知是哭还是笑的怪音。

艾伦用颤抖的手抱住他，停滞的黑暗里有一股寒意如蛇般穿行。似乎有一双眼睛一直在暗中监视着，他们所有的喜怒哀乐不过是那人牵动丝线的结果。

戴维·卡默勒。

有人在夜幕中低语。

返回纽约时卢西安开得很慢，好像他随时都会掉转车头，回到那个贫民窟里将琼带走。他一口酒也不喝了，反而是艾伦醉得连地图也看不清。

“你觉得什么颜色的沙发好看？”

艾伦的第一反应是：卢西安不该问这样具体的问题，他从未对繁琐的生活感兴趣——至少在他眼里是这样。但他还是认真地考虑了卢西安提出的问题——任何问题——他想到自己公寓里的沙发确实该换了，卢西安不止一次抱怨过它老土的花色，那破烂的布垫里偶尔还会爬出恶心的虫子来。也许卢西安有意在夏末搬进他的公寓。他记起很久之前在百货商场看中的一套巴洛克风沙发，至于颜色……红色和卢西安很相衬。

“她说红色好看，但我觉得太片面了，窗帘、墙身、地板的颜色也要考虑进去。”

那模糊的噩耗这才逐渐清晰，随着酒精的作用阵阵刺痛艾伦的神经——卢西安确实要结婚了，这从来不是梦或酒后呓语。任他怎样装聋作哑，也拖不到这事实变为一句玩笑话的那天。

不仅是他自己，卢西安本人似乎也无法接受这一事实，因此他选择出逃，他要宣泄、要寻死，但最终会在一个天晴的黎明光鲜亮丽地赶回纽约，继续当他的联合社编辑。他也许想过要和琼一起逃走，可她的根已经深深扎入那个落魄国度的土壤，生死不移；艾伦也有过同等的机会——那个夜晚，可他和那个无处不在的幽灵太过相似了，如果卢西安的刀刃没有刺入他的心脏，艾伦便不可能成为他的救赎。

艾伦的脑海里已有了一幅幅具体的画面：卢西安挽着一个庄重的女人在教堂里立下誓言，他的副驾驶座上有了固定的面孔，他们的电影座位之间永远隔了一个人，他们在房间里写诗、卢西安因为忘记给女儿买生日蛋糕而匆匆离去……最后，他突然想到这趟旅途里，最初被卢西安选作旅伴的是杰克而非自己……

他突然发疯似地大喊“停下、停下！”车子还未停稳他便抢着跳出车外，卢西安在后面喊他，但他只是不停地往前跑，直到哽在喉咙的污秽物涌泄在石子路上。他跪在地上，看着那张吻过爱人、朋友，读过抒情诗、骂过脏话，吃过山珍海味、也吸吮过私处的嘴呕出一滩蜡黄的废液——美的丑的到了人身上到底都一个样。但有另一种始终清澈的液体滴进这滩臭水中。

卢西安不断地安抚他的背脊，从口袋里扯出雪白的方巾替他擦嘴。艾伦伸出满是砂砾的手发狂似地抱住他，像将死之人紧贴着沙漠里唯一的绿洲。从头到尾就无所谓回报，他只是大自然的追随者，日夜消受着它平等分给每个人的恩惠却无力偿还。他突然觉得好笑，他的缪斯只负责将笔交到他手里，不管他以后是用它来写诗抑或是自刎。

艾伦在半梦半醒中看到卢西安将他拖回车里，他什么也看不真切，大概是因为他替他摘了眼镜；他听见卢西安柔声劝他睡一会儿，还说天快亮了；他感到有人伸手拨开了粘在他眼角的鬓发。

艾伦醒来时在一家旅馆的床上，发霉的天花板挂着无数蜘蛛网，他眼睛干涩，胃在痉挛，他喊了声“卢西安”，可哪里也不见他。托宿醉的福，他的思维迟缓，因而平静异常。他跟自己说这没什么好难过的，这不过是典型的卢西安作风——将朋友扔在荒郊野岭，然后潇洒上路。

此刻他觉得唯一必要的，是爬起来写一首诗。

门突然开了，卢西安嘴里咬着一个滴着肉汁的三明治，手里拎着一瓶水和另一个三明治。

“早呀，醉鬼先生。”

“卢！”

“艾伦不思议事件之——卢西安还在这里。”他将水递到艾伦嘴边，快活地笑起来，“那庸医想骗我的钱，说你染了什么怪病，我绕到他身后，对着他的屁股踹了几脚，他就连那病叫什么名堂都记不清了。”

艾伦跟他一起大笑起来，接着又聊了些无甚意义的话题。忽然，卢西安站起来开始整理衣装。

“但你确实需要休息，我得走了，跟主编说了我会在今晚赶回去。”他穿上床边的西装外套，继续道：“回去的路费放在你的口袋里了，加上那把小刀，我想应该能确保你平安地回纽约。”

“非要这么赶吗？”艾伦直直地盯着腐烂的地板，有只蟑螂从墙边一闪而过。

“迟些见，艾尔，”他俯下身亲吻艾伦的额头，“照顾好自己。”

“你也是。”

艾伦靠在狭小的窗户前，看着卢西安在楼下发动车子。

“卢！”

卢西安闻声抬起头。

“我也觉得红色更好。”

“什么？”

“你们的沙发！”

卢西安似乎想要反驳些什么，但最后只是应了句：“好，听你的。”

艾伦看着挚友消失在墨西哥的阴云里，载着他的脉搏和血液奔赴黯淡的将来。他转过身，回到暴风雨前短暂的恬静里。

（End）


End file.
